My Beautiful Butterfly
by HopelessTokkalover
Summary: Yuki has fallen head over heels in love with the beautiful butterfly, Tohru. After waiting for so long, he's finally going to confess to her


_Your small wing movements, bring my attraction to you_

_Your hand gestures seem like you're telling me to follow you_

_Your earnest eyes and your silent stories whirled together on that night_

_I was fascinated_

_Even my soul was caring_

_Completely drunk in your body movements that I forgot to even breathe_

_You sit lightly like a waltz and I can't take my eyes off of you - EXO (Don't Go)_

To be honest, at first Yuki Sohma didn't really care about Tohru Honda. In fact, he didn't even know anything about her except for her name.

But all that changed when on one fateful morning, he stumbled upon a flustered Tohru talking about the 12 zodiacs with his perverted cousin, Shigure. Naturally, he had to save her before his words corrupted her pure mind. But, ever since then, he had felt a sort of strange attraction towards her that has never happened before.

He started to realise that he was noticing things he would never have thought of before. He noticed how wide she smiled no matter what was going on, how she was able to shed tears for even the slightest hurt and how each time she moved, it reminded him of a fluttering butterfly's wings.

It was so bizarre to find himself acting like that. Normally, he couldn't care less about what someone was doing. But here, right before his eyes was a girl he spent all his time thinking about and noticing.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around how or what pulled him towards her. Was it her soft hand gestures that seem to be beckoning him to follow her? Or was it her earnest eyes and story that whirled together on that night? He just couldn't and maybe would never understand how someone like her could be so fascinating to him. Even his soul was caring for her.

Everytime a teardrop of hers fell, his heart would break into a million pieces from the sight of seeing her hurt. Sometimes, it would even lead him to shed tears of his own.

There are times when Yuki would be doing something but then in the end up admiring at the perfection that is Tohru, that he wouldn't even notice it until someone asked him what he was staring at. He simply couldn't help himself, he was completely intoxicated in her body movements that he even forgot to breathe.

But unfortunately, just like the mouse, he too was timid and shy. He was far too shy to confess to Tohru about his feelings for her. Besides, why would she choose him when there are so many more out there who were better than him?

So for the moment, he was content with the way things were no matter how painful the ache in his chest was. Too bad for him though, with love comes along the illusion of being able to remain like this forever. So lost in his thoughts, he completely forgot about what would happen once they graduated high school.

Kyo had somehow miraculously escaped Akito's clutches and is now free to live his life however he wished. Yuki, on the otherhand was not so lucky, Akito had already enrolled him into a private college but he was merciful this time by allowing it to be Co-Ed. Tohru who had studied hard and diligently for the entrance exams, had managed to get herself into a nearby public college.

She had promised that eventhough they were separated, they would always be united as a family. But somewhere in the back of his mind, Yuki couldn't help but doubt what she said.

It's undeniable that she will meet new people there but what if she forgot about them? What if she met someone who could light up her whole world? What if she met someone who could make her feel safe in their arms? What if, she met someone who loved her as much as he did?

The sudden realization that Tohru could fall in love with someone else came down hard on him. If that did happen, what was he going to do? All he can actually do, is smile and wish her the best of luck knowing fully that his heart had just been shattered into a million sharp fragments.

''It's now or never,'' he told himself.

Which was true. He didn't want to spend his entire life wallowing over the fact that he never got the chance to confess to the love of his life when he had so much time. He was finally going to man up and tell her how he felt.

The doubts he had at the back of his mind resurfaced again to taunt him on what would happen if she rejected him. Oh how he hated his brain sometimes!

''Honda-san,''he called out.

''Yes, Yuki-kun?''was her reply.

* * *

_**Author's note: Hello everyone, for starters tada! My new Yukiru one-shot. I decided to end this oneshot on a sort of incomplete note to leave room for the imagination of my readers ;) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to favourite and comment if you liked it or just comment if you have feedback to give.**_

_**P.S I own nothing except the plot, Yuki and Tohru belong to Natsuki Takaya while EXO belong to SM Entertainment.**_

_**P.P.S I used EXO instead of EXO K or M because I used the translations from both groups**_


End file.
